


show me that your love is real ( before I turn cold )

by KellySyll



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Smut, but only at the start dont worry, red eyes ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: "...Lucifer said those words and her resolve crumbled, how could she betray him when he said something like that? How could she, Chloe Decker, make the devil vulnerable? She almost considered it to be a lie, to call him out as another one of the devil’s famous deceptions, but she looked at his eyes, full of emotion and found nothing but honesty."AU for 4x02, yes, that date where Lucifer revealed his vulnerabity around Chloe, but this time it ends in smut.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	show me that your love is real ( before I turn cold )

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries but this is an AU request by my wifey (@brightcallisto) , who wanted to see Deckerstar fuck on the floor in 4x02, so in this fic that phone never rang when they were having the vulnerable thing discussion and they finished their date, so please read, let me know if you enjoy this! also i'm sorry for any mistakes as i'm not an english native speaker and i have no beta, i tried my best to avoid them but i'm only human, anyways, thank you for reading! <3

_“I’m only vulnerable when I’m close to you.”_

Close to you. _Close to_ _you. You._

Lucifer said those words and her resolve crumbled, how could she betray him when he said something like that? How could she, Chloe Decker, make the devil vulnerable? She almost considered it to be a lie, to call him out as another one of the devil’s famous deceptions, but she looked at his eyes, full of emotion and found nothing but honesty.

And she tried so hard to catch something else, but she could see the nervousness in his tone, the slight trembling of his lips and the sincerity in his voice. So she believed him. Why would he lie about that? Could it be possible? She looked at him through hazy eyes, red and filled with tears, but he never broke his gaze, waiting patiently for her answer, but she couldn’t process it, not at the moment, her mind couldn’t handle what making the devil vulnerable meant, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Detective?” He sounded confused, his brow furrowed at her action, she could tell he was scared and so was she, if she threatened his mortality and he had known that all this time but still stuck around her, knowing damn well he could get himself killed – and he had, she must mean more to him than she ever believed, and she couldn’t break the trust he had in her, not after this.

Damn Father Kinley and damn the church, this was the Lucifer she knew, not the one in the stories that made every kid have nightmares, not the one used in religion to make people afraid and compliant but a generous, helpful, slightly crazy but honest man. She opened her eyes again, he was still in the same spot, almost petrified, but she gave him the slightest of smiles and he visibly relaxed.

“I won’t pretend I understand why, or even how but thank you, for being honest with me.” He just didn’t know how badly she needed it, to find comfort and reassurance that he wasn’t the monster everyone believed. “Let’s clean this mess and continue our date, yes?” She suggested and it took him a few seconds to nod and follow her back to his little set-up on the floor, after glass was cleaned and a new wine glass was set in place they got back in position, Chloe’s hands now shaking but from excitement of what could happen that night rather than the pressure of poisoning Lucifer.

She forgot about the poison, she let go of her doubt and let herself be completely present, eating and laughing at Lucifer’s jokes, chatting as if she didn’t almost betray him moments ago and she enjoyed it. She watched as his smile grew wider and noticed when his eyes lingered on her, she blushed when he made her a compliment and marveled at the way she seemed to be his everything and nothing else matters in that instant.

Not even Dan in their finest hour as a couple had looked at her like that, as she was the only star in the darkest night, the only source of light, as if she was the very same air keeping them alive, and it filled her heart. With every second she forgot about the lies and the doubts, Lucifer also relaxed further, without the fear of her running away again. She still had a few things to deal with and process but she felt _safe_ and _loved_ , _special_ , as he had called her many times before.

Another glass of wine and she ached his warm, his company and his touch, and she wanted it willingly, they never got off the floor but she wanted nothing more than to move the damn table and be next to him. He seemed to gravitate towards her the same way, so, almost as if he had read her mind he got up, cleaned up the plates and moved the table a few inches so nothing was between them.

She smiled gratefully and got closer, still facing each other. He was quiet, which was unusual, his mind probably still trying to understand how she was still there. And she took the liberty of admiring him as he usually did with her. She wondered how his dark hair, perfectly groomed, would feel under her hands. His stubble trimmed and his chocolate eyes bright and expecting under the soft light of the candle still sitting on the table. Her eyes traveled to his suit, always perfect and tailored, but her mind agreed that she wanted to see him without it, to feel his skin under her fingers and feel him. She could feel her cheeks getting red and the tip of her ears doing the same.

“Like what you see, Detective?” Lucifer purred and she almost snorted, moving her hair as she laughed, but she nodded firmly.

“Actually, yes, it’s a shame you can’t tell what I’m thinking right now” She teased, a took the last sip of her glass and put it on the side, meeting his inquisitive eyes once again.

“A penny for your thoughts?” He offered and she denied it softly with her head, instead, she took one of his hands, tracing his wrist with her fingers, she heard him inhale sharply and she licked her lips, she got on her knees to move closer to him, and he leaned in too, until their lips were almost touching, his gaze lowered to her pink, lush lips and he refrained from kissing her right there without a warning. “Are you sure you want this, Detective?” He asked and she could notice the slight tremor in his voice. “You don’t have to, we can take it slow” He added, his eyes still hadn’t left her lips and she smiled to herself.

“I do, we’ve waited long enough…I want you, Lucifer” She reassured him, taking his chin softly in her other hand. “Do you want me?” She asked next, hoping to hear the same affirmative answer.

“Of course, Detective, you’re the only one I want” He answered almost immediately, his words filled with affection, her eyes sparkled and her decision was made, she closed the gap and joined her lips to his, memories coming back, their first kiss at the beach and the kiss before Charlotte died, those were short and sweet, almost a sense of reverence and carefulness on his part, but she was determined, and none of those two compared to the way Lucifer responder to her kiss now, his lips parting and searching for more, giving and demanding at the same time, as her hand left his wrist to grab his face at both sides and his hands traveled to her waist.

After a few minutes they parted, his lips now a bit swollen and his face flushed, she liked the look and wanted to see it with his hair ruffled, he still looked at her adoringly, and when her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt all caution was thrown to the wind, he got her closed, making her sit down in his lap, she accommodated her legs around him and got comfortable, trying to get rid of the jacket and throwing it to the side and then finishing her work with the buttons. Meanwhile one of his hands went down her sweater, caressing her back and reaching for her bra strap, hesitating slightly before she gave him a small nod and he continued. He took it off and it joined his jacket, they kissed again, a perfectly synchronized dance of lips and hands and repressed desire being set free.

Her hands found his hair and finally she felt the softness of it, she let it be free of product and grabbed harder as he deepened the kiss, chasing her tongue with his, and his hand went from her back to her front to caress one of her nipples under the sweater, she gasped in his mouth and he did it again, rolling one between his fingers and then the other. They broke apart and she took her sweater, she couldn’t help but laugh a little when he stared for maybe a little too long.

“Lucifer, you’ve seen them before” She huffed, amused at his reaction.

“And they’re still magnificent, so let me appreciate them, yes?” He whispered back and after a few seconds, he got rid of his shirt and pulled her close, he kissed her briefly and traveled down her neck, nipping and biting until he got to one of her nipples, he licked the right one and his hand went to the left one, rolling it and hardening the nub as the right one went to his mouth, making her gasp and press into him, his mouth worked wonders and she wondered what else it could do, her hands found his back, now smooth and she wondered about the scars, but the muscles in his back distracted her, her nails scratched his back when he changed his ministrations to her other nipple, and soon she was panting and heat pooled in her belly, she wanted more and she was going to get it.

He let her nipples got and a proud smile made its way to his face. “Lie down and take off your pants, now.” She commanded and she didn’t miss the flash of red in his eyes at her tone, she took note of that and decided to use it again, she got off of him and took off her jeans, her panties were now wet so she got rid of those too, she turned back and he was naked too, lying on top of the soft rug, she considered moving to the couch, but her mind short-circuited again at the sight of him and she wasn’t ashamed to say her eyes went straight to his cock, full and waiting, wet with precum and standing proudly, at the rest of his body sported a gorgeous flush and his freckles were practically yelling at her to be traced with her lips.

“Detective, you’ve seen it before” He repeated the same thing she said earlier and she rolled her eyes, she decided to appreciate it too, so without a warning she grabbed his cock with one of her hands and he was the one to gasp, she lifted an eyebrow and moved her hand, slowly and gradually applying a bit of pressure, watching as his Adam’s apple bobbled and he closed his eyes briefly, almost letting out a growl but not quite letting it leave his lips, but she wanted to hear him too, so she accelerated her movements, and let her other hand rest in one of his thighs, feeling him shiver under her hands.

It dawned on her that this was the first time they did this, the first time she got to see and touch and feel everything with him, and it all made her want Lucifer more, to make it great for both of them. Soon, her hands continued a steady pace and he was a panting mess on the floor, she wasn’t even using her mouth and she achieved that.

“That’s…that’s enough of that” He let out, firm but in a low raspy voice, she nodded and stopped, getting on top of him, letting her hands rest in his chest and slowly tracing some of the freckles there. One of his hands makes its way to reach her entrance and letting his thumb tease her aching clit, she needed him inside and the only thing he was doing was fouling her desire even more. And he took no pity in the needy short breaths she gave, he let two of his finger go inside of her, marveling at how wet he found her and moving in and out to make sure she was ready for him, she could see the smile in his face and she moved against his fingers, urging him to hurry and take her.

“All in good time, Detective” He teased and she let another moan escape her lips as his fingers moved faster, soon he took them out, leaving her bothered and panting, he tried to use his elbows for leverage but she pushed him down again.

“I want you, and I want you now” She declared, trying to regain some control of the situation, soon she was positioning her entrance to his hard cock, and after a few moments she was finally sliding down, taking him inch by inch, she could hear Lucifer growl loudly now, tightening the grip on her thighs and she trembled at the thought of the marks he could leave there.

She moves again and a soft, desperate sound leaves her lips and pushing through the difficult position, she keeps moving up and down, getting faster and her need grows, feeling Lucifer’s hips lift of the rug to follow her movements, planting his feet on the ground for leverage, and they keep moving together, as if their bodies were meant to do this together in the first place.

Without a warning, Lucifer changes their position and now he’s on top, he takes one of the fluffy cushions used as chairs and puts it under her, to get a better angle and to ease her discomfort. She smiles and accommodates herself as she examines his disheveled expression, his hair now a mess of curls and his lips chased hers to join in another kiss as he started up the movements of his hips again.

Their kisses turned hot and open-mouthed, almost messy and frantic, trying to reach that delicious high together, she knows she’s making noises and she doesn’t care, she knows she can be herself with him, one of her hands travel closer to his ass, gripping firmly as his movements start to falter, she can feel her orgasm just lingering on the surface, she takes her other hand to her clit, rubbing faster and soon she lets out a scream, her walls tightening around him hard enough to drag him over the edge with her making him moan deep and long, both gasping at the tide of satisfaction dragging them.

“Chloe…” He groans and his eyes flash red again and he closes them quick enough to not scare her, but at that moment she found it sexy, nothing scary about it, only another reaction she could produce from him, she took his chin with her hand, still panting and breathless but wanting to see him.

“Open your eyes, Lucifer” She pleaded and waited, and he couldn’t deny her request so he did, the red was still there and his breaths were quick and labored. “It’s okay” She assured him and kissed him again, softer this time, hyper-aware of his cock still inside of her but enjoying each other’s warm and slowly coming down from the bliss, he got out of her as careful as he could and joined their lips in a more delicate kiss.

“Thank you, Detective,” He said, his voice a little shaky but again, his tone was honest and his eyes showed nothing but pure happiness and joy.

“For what?” She inquired, a little curious as to what she had done to deserve it.

“For trusting me” He responded and smiled at her, now she was grateful she failed at pouring the damn poison in his glass earlier, deep down she knew she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if she actually went through with it, her feelings for him were deep and strong, and she hated how she momentarily forgot the man beneath the façade he put up every day and the walls that came down only with her. This part of him, she was pretty sure, he didn’t let anyone else see, and she felt grateful so she returned his smile with one of her own before answering.

“Thank you for exactly the same”

It would take her – them time, but they would be alright, she had to trust him and most importantly, herself.


End file.
